


Six Seconds 'til Sunshine

by Dorktapus42



Series: S'Sides Shorts! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragon battle!, Other, Patton just wants to hug somebody, Virgil is a badass, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Patton learned that it takes approximately six seconds for someone's psyche to fully appreciate a hug.Nobody is safe.





	Six Seconds 'til Sunshine

There was a saying that it takes six seconds for a hug to be able to affect the psyche of the recipient. Patton, once he heard this, was hugging everyone with those python-like hugs if his, leaving them unable to breathe for six seconds.

And man, those seconds were the longest of Virgil’s life.

After the first time he was trapped in one, he’d leave a three-foot gap around the hugger whenever they were in the same room. Patton moped and complained, but eventually realized he couldn’t hug the side for the time being.

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t try. And eventually succeed.

 

——

 

Virgil was walking through the kitchen doorway on his phone when Patton swung down from where he had taped himself to the ceiling to grab him.

“Hugs!”

He dodged, glad that Patton had announced himself, and stepped the minimum feet back, his eyes trained the moral side. “Patton? Why are you-“ he trailed off as he realized Patton had taped his legs to the ceiling and was now stuck upside down. He began to chuckle, putting his phone in his pocket and leaning on the closest cabinet. “You stuck buddy?”

“I see you noticed me hanging around! Erm- could you help me down?”

Patton had a sheepish grin on his face. Virgil held up his hands. “Fine, fine. I’ll go get Roman.” He made to walk out of the other side of the kitchen.

“Why can’t you do it yourself?” Patton whined, with his cardigan hanging down to form a collar.

“Because I don’t want to get hugged and Roman will have more fun saving his damsel in distress. Now stay put and wait. You could fall on your head if you move too much.”

He walked out of the room to find Roman on the couch, playing a video game.

“Hey Stereotypical Hero? Patton’s stuck to the ceiling. He needs your help. I’ll be in my room.” He saw Roman pause the game and jump up, then sank back into his room to listen to Panic! At the Disco.

 

————

 

Virgil walked into the kitchen, from the doorway-less entrance this time, and looked through the cupboards for something to eat or drink.

He decided he wanted a popsicle after staring at the contents of the pantry for five minutes, and opened the freezer. He looked into it and started laughing his head off, causing Logan, who was reading at the dining table, to look up sharply.

“Whatever is the matter now?!” He shut his book and went over to the fridge, whose door was hanging open as Virgil supported himself on the counter still laughing hysterically. “Patton, why-“

Patton was wedged into the fridge, smiling impishly and shivering. “Ice t-to see you! C-can you p-please stop laug-ghing and g-get me a blanket?”

He pried himself out of the fridge and stumbled on the tile, grabbing for Virgil. He moved away instinctively, leaving Logan to pick up the side from the floor.

Virgil grabbed a blanket from the couch and threw it to Logan, who brought the shivering side to the dining table. Virgil texted Roman, who conjured a hot cocoa on the dining table minutes later. Ro soon came back from the Mindscape and conjured a bowl of stew for everyone.

That was a lot better than the evening he had planned.

Now he had to keep Patton from trying to hug him again.

 

————-

 

Roman had dragged them out to a dragon-hunt. Apparently he was seeking out this rare prize- a Dragon Witch or something dumb.

They trudged through the dense foliage, Roman and Patton wearing stupid safari hats. It’s not like they would blend in anyway- they wore bright white and blue. If anyone would blend in it would be him in a bush or a tree- somewhere in the shadows. He tucked that into his mind as he trudged behind the others, keeping an eye out for danger. They appeared in a clearing, where Logan grabbed a few water bottles and passed them around.

He saw some leaves rustle. “Look ou-!”

Then the dragon was upon them. It tackled Roman first, pinning one of his arms under its foot and knocking his sword out of reach. It snarled and turned towards Patton, who squeaked and stepped backwards, running into Logan.

Virgil’s sensed were on high alert, focused on the creature before him. He did a background check. Nothing else. It was alone. That was good. They might have a chance.

Then it focused on him. Oh god. Bad idea, thinking about anything else. It’s vivid eyes- yellow and green and orange- narrowed in his direction as he stood frozen. It inhaled as if it was about to spew fire.

That got him moving. He dashed for Roman’s sword, using his heightened speed advantage as much as possible. He closed his hand on the handle as blue fire broke out behind his feet, causing the rubber to melt a little and one of the laces to catch fire. He just kicked the shoe off, impatient. He had three more pairs.

His eyes flashed purple and he lunged towards it. It, taken aback by such an act of stupidity, stepped back, freeing Ro’s arm. He slashed with the sword, causing a gash to appear on the dragon’s snout. It stepped back more, rearing on its hind legs and flapping its wings. Logan pulled Roman out of the way as Virgil stood his ground.

“GO! I’ll take care of this one and meet you back in the Hub!” Logan, the one with common sense, nodded and dragged the others with him back to the Mind Palace.

He felt his eyeshadow deepen. The shadows around them lengthened as they looked each other dead in the eye- predator and prey.

Then Virgil attacked. A swipe to the chest knocked it back a step with a roar.

Adrenaline kicked in fully. His feet felt light.

He slashed again, this time at one of the feet to knock it off balance. It stumbled, the cuts leaking sand like they did with all of Roman’s creatures- no blood or anything to scare anyone more. Gee, thanks Ro.

He kept slashing, becoming colder and colder as each hit connected. Eventually the creature was a pile of sand, and Virgil felt like ice- numb.

He dusted off his clothing, resting the sword on his shoulder. He returned to the Hub, tossing away the sword as soon as he arrived.

Virgil was then tackled in a hug, causing him to fall backwards to the floor, a wild Patton on top of him.

“Are you okay Virgil? Did you manage to defeat the beast?” Virgil was still frozen under the Patton hug. His eyes were glazed. “Uh... Virgil?”

Patton got up after the required six seconds. Virgil still lay there. Logan looked on in understanding.

“Wait just a moment…”

And Virgil snapped back, getting off of the ground, his eyes no longer glassy. “It seems you have bested me Patton.”

“And it took me getting half-frozen and stuck to the ceiling for it to happen.”

 

They all stood there for a few moments. “Well I’m gonna go eat a cookie! I earned a few today- does anyone want one?”

Logan sunk out, presumably to get Crofters and watch Doctor Who or read Sherlock.

 

At least Patton finally got his hug. He seemed happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day, and thank you for reading!


End file.
